


BJ Lesson 101

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: MANO/LIBERO在一段感情中还可以学到什么新东西呢？





	BJ Lesson 101

**Author's Note:**

> 老规矩我这里只有车，感觉不对了随时点X，谢谢您嘞~  
> 感谢汇老师给了我这么可爱的梗，但是我是个颜色废物只会开车TAT。

金海成在脑子里制定了一个自己认为堪称完美的计划。首先不能用手机，手机上实名绑定的东西太多了，万一被发现了很麻烦；不能用自己的电脑，理由同上；还要找一个没人的时间，这要是被人看见了自己怕是要羞愧地回韩国隐居。综上所述，金海成像之前在脑子里模拟游戏中要如何用小美带着队友翻山越岭那样，模拟了自己将要在一个没有比赛和其他安排的周二早晨，定个早上六点半的闹钟，趁着所有人都还没有起床的时候悄悄打开方星现平时训练的电脑，接着搜索自己需要的东西，迅速浏览完并记住要点，然后删除浏览记录关机走人。

而当他真的这么做的时候，他觉得自己心跳比打季后赛可能还要快一点。他坐在电脑前，深呼吸了几口，飞速在搜索框里输入：tutorial for blow job.

详细的过程金海成一点也不想回忆，他只觉得要被成人网页两侧各种夸张的广告惊掉下巴辣到眼瞎。在看了两个视频和几篇文章之后他慌忙删了浏览记录战术撤退，站起来的时候因为太过紧张甚至还踢到了桌子腿。回到自己房间之后金海成如释重负的摊在床上，一阵困意袭来，他又迷迷糊糊的进入了梦乡。

再次睁开眼睛的时候眼前是金东奎微笑的脸庞，一瞬间无法分清梦境和现实的金海成愣了几秒。金东奎以为他还没睡醒，就戳了戳他的额头：“好难得见你睡过头，起来吃饭吧，其他人都快吃完了。”金海成支支吾吾的应了一声，站起来揉了揉头发就去刷牙。

整个下午金海成的状态似乎都不是太好，训练时候除了报点和回应一句多余的话都没有，金东奎全部看在眼里。他以为金海成是没休息好，就在休息间隙跑去金海成背后，问他要不要晚上一起出去吃饭。金海成以为他东奎哥晚上要出去，就更沮丧的说那我自己一个人吃饭就好，样子活像是看着咬到嘴里又溜掉的鱼的小水獭。金东奎慌忙解释说是看你精神不高才考虑说要带你出去吃饭的。听到这个，金海成的眼神终于亮了起来，腼腆的笑又重新回到脸上。他看了看时间，说改天再出去吧，今天晚上他有话想找东奎哥谈。

金东奎本来以为晚上说的“有话谈”会是一个普通的人生相谈，他也做好了准备要当个知心大哥哥好好给金海成加油打气，没想到金海成晚上到他屋里，第一句话就是：“我想给东奎哥口交。”

“啊？？？”金东奎刚洗完澡，还没来得及吹头发，一瞬间他分不清顺着自己额头滑下来的是水滴还是汗。

“我想给东奎哥口交，我在网上看了教程，应该会让哥舒服的。”一口气说完，金海成的脖子已经快向下弯成直角了，“不还是算了，我我我先回去了……”

“什么嘛，”金东奎笑着站起来拉住准备临阵退缩的金海成，凑近他耳边先是吹了口气，又压低了声音说，“我可是求之不得呢。”

金海成跪坐在金东奎打开的两腿间，小心翼翼的去抚摸他的阴茎。然后回想着今天早上看到的教程，从最顶端开始，先揉一揉，再舔一舔，最后慢慢含进嘴里。金东奎逐渐胀大的尺寸让只能纸上谈兵的金海成原本的计划逐渐崩溃，前一秒还意图用视频上看到的高难度花样给他东奎哥一个惊喜，下一秒就只能勉强控制自己的牙齿不要磕到嘴里坚硬的柱身上。

金东奎看着努力吞吐的金海成，对方生涩的技巧却丝毫不影响带给他身体和精神上的愉悦。他用手托着金海成滚烫的侧脸，时而去搓搓他已经通红的耳朵，甚至还能偶尔隔着脸颊的皮肤和肌肉触摸到自己的阴茎是如何在金海成的嘴里被吮吸舔弄的。金东奎觉得现在自己现在每一次的呼吸都像是在喷火，他抬起另一只手，用力抹了一把自己的脸。

“东奎哥……”金海成慢慢抬起头，他嘴唇被自己的口水全部打湿，下巴上也蹭上了一点。“你能不能闭上眼睛，这样我很害羞。”

明明是他主动的，现在跪在男人的腿间，手里还握着金东奎的阴茎，却又这么纯情的说着是自己害羞。看着金海成天真的脸，金东奎只是笑了笑然后乖乖闭上了眼睛。失去了眼前的风景之后下身传来的快感被成倍放大，耳边间或传来金海成吞咽的声音，金东奎简直觉得自己脑子里要被各种信息撑爆。他想起了初中时候不谙世事的自己，因为跟朋友打赌在家里悄悄看同性成人电影时候羞红了脸。想起了面对隔壁班的班花来表白时候被同学一阵起哄而不知所措。想起了自己第一次在金海成的额头上落下的吻，怀里的弟弟整个人僵的像树墩子，却在缓过来之后主动吻上了金东奎的嘴唇。直到一波更强烈的快感把金东奎从回忆中拽了出来，他下意识的睁开眼睛，金海成正在努力的尝试尽量多的吞下金东奎的下身，却差点被自己呛到，眼角立刻泛起了泪花。金东奎心疼的不行，捧着他的下巴然后小心把下身从他嘴里退了出来，又伸手把金海成从地上抱到自己腿上，一边按摩着他的侧脸一边去吻他。可能是刚才嘴张开的太久有点麻了，好一会金海成才开始给金东奎的这个吻回应。然后又喃喃的问，“东奎哥，舒服嘛？”

金东奎捧着金海成的脸，“舒服，可是太舒服了。”说着他直接抱着金海成跟自己调换了个位置，“不过呢，还是有很大进步空间的。”

金东奎脸上的笑越发迷人，他咬了咬自己的下唇，“让哥给你展示展示高段位的技巧。”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> BJ Lesson 101， AKA how to suck your beloved boyfriend.  
> 时间允许我会写成一系列小情侣们学习新东西的颜色废料。


End file.
